One Chance-SYOC CLOSED
by Penguinlover0813
Summary: One Chance. One Chance to meet the prince. One Chance to make an impression. One Chance to show you are the one. There is no going back. Our beloved Prince Daniel has come of age for his Selection. One problem, HE IS TERRIFIED! With the help of his sister, April, his brother, Jake, and the ghost of Queen America, will Daniel find his true love? Or will his One Chance fade away?
1. Chapter 1

**My first SYOC story woooooooooo! Rules, and form are on my profile! Enjoy the first chapter!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

One week till I see my future wife on TV. One week. No time to prepare. No time to practice. Only time to wait. Am I nervous? I don't know... I have only talked to a girl once before. Does my sister count? No I don't think so...

"Daniel...DANIEL! Are you even listening?" My father yelled.

"Yes father I am," I replied, rubbing my head. I must have zoned out. These meetings are so boring. Yes, I'm going to be king soon, but still, who needs to learn this?

"This is the third time I caught you half sleeping," My father scolded. "You have to learn to pay attention to be a great king." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help it that I'm nervous about seeing my wife!" I yelled. "You are supposed to be giving me fatherly advice about all of this, not scolding me! You've been through this, married mom, then had three kids! Not once did you tell me anything about the Selection OR talking to girls!" I knew I was overreacting but I didn't care. This was my moment and I need t get my point across.

"Meeting over," My father said. Then, he turned to me. "Son, follow your heart. That's the best advice I could give you." He walked away before I could say another word. I sighed and walked to April's room. She's my annoying little 14 year old sister, but she says good advice. I walk to her door and knock.

"Coming!" I hear her say. She opens the door and frowns. "What do you want?" I bow my head.

"Your Highness Princess April," I start, she giggles. "I need your advice on the subject of love," She starts laughing, and her laugh combines with another one behind me. I turn around to see my little brother Jake standing there. He is only nine.

"Does Danny need help with girls?" He giggles as I start to turn red. "You could use my good looks and talents," He poses in his superman position and April and I start laughing.

"Royal Highnesses Daniel and Jake, join me in my room as I teach you on the subject of love," April curtsies as Jake and I bow. I pick up Jake and carry him into April's room. I set Jake down on her bed, and sat down next to him. April stands in front of the bed.

"Now, class, we are going to learn about love," She states. "Love is something you will feel instantly. When you meet someone, you will feel a connection if you are in love. If you don't feel anything, you will never feel anything. Any questions so far?" Jake raised his hand. "Yes, Jake."

"I don't feel a connection with Danny, does that mean I will never love him?" Jake asked. April and I start laughing. "What? That was a legit question!" April and I start laughing more, while Jake is trying to get our attention. After what seems like forever, we quiet down.

"Jake, sibling love is different, we have to love each other, and we will always love each other," We all awe and hug. I have the best family ever.

**Here is the first chapter giving you a glimpse of Prince Daniel! The chapters won't all be this short, but I have somewhere to be so BAI!**

**-Penguin**

**P.S. Remember to send characters, the story can't continue without them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey everybody! This chapter will be introducing two characters, Jennifer and Lexus! Keep sending in characters! I need more for the story to continue! Enjoy the second chapter!**

~Jennifer's POV~

"Jenny!" My youngest sister yelled, running up to me. I kneeled down and opened my arms wide to give her a big hug. She jumps into my arms and starts laughing. I laugh as well.

"Hey Lorena, what's up?" I ask giving her a smile. She starts to giggle and hands me a envelope. "What is this?"

"Read it," She replies. Behind her walked in my two younger brothers Kevin and Nicholas. I'm the oldest, then Kevin, then Nicholas, then Lorena. When my parents always worked, I was like a mother to my siblings. Then, my father retired as a guard to be with us more. Now, I've started an acting career, and I'm doing quite well. My only problem is that I gamble, but no one knows, and hopefully no one will.

"What does Jenny have?" Kevin asked. Nicholas was hiding behind him. Kevin is energetic, but Nicholas is shy. I have a hard time figuring out how they are related. Lorena stands up and whispers in Kevin and Nicholas' ear. They both smile.

"What?" I asked. Lorena started to giggle.

"Open the form, please Jenny," Kevin begged. I sighed and opened the letter. Inside was the form for the Selection. My chance to be a princess. I knew from gambling that I will have a slim chance of making it, but I should try. It's a one in a lifetime opportunity. I smiled.

"Let's fill this out together," I said.

_Name: Jennifer Gretchen Goldberg_

_Age: 17_

_Caste: 2_

_Province: Columbia_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye color:_ _Blueish Green_

_Skin Color: White_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, and German_

_Highest Level of School Completed: 12th Grade at Columbia Acting School_

_Skills:_

"What should I put down for skills?" I asked my siblings. I knew I couldn't put down gambling because that wouldn't make a great princess.

"Acting and singing!" Nicholas said. I nodded.

_Skills: Acting and singing_

"Done!" I exclaimed. Lorena started pushing me to the makeup room. "Lorena, what are you doing?"

"Time to get you ready for your picture," She replied with a mischievous smirk. I sighed and walked to the makeup room.

~Lexus' POV~

Another day at work, another day of returning home alone. I walked home from my client's office to see a letter on my doorstep. I picked it up and went inside my house examining it. I tucked it into my room where my parents will never find it. Although they kicked me out when I was 14, they still visit my house. I'm a Six, so I don't make that much money. I work as a seamstress and I like my job. I don't like the conditions though.

"Lexus Cassandra Bell! Open this door right now!" My father yelled. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I bowed when he walked in uninvited.

"Hello, Father, what brings you here?" I ask with the most maturity I can muster.

"The Selection Form just came out and I want to see yours," I said searching my living room.

"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't receive mine. Maybe they forgot about me?" I reply, not giving in. I needed to escape, and the form was going to make my dream happen. I doubt it though. Who would pick a Six over a Two? It was worth a try.

"Pish posh, they never forget anyone. Even someone as worthless as you. Even Eights get applications! Now, where is yours?" He demanded.

"Well you are too late," I lied. "I already sent it in, took my picture, and everything!" I knew I was lying, but I had no choice. I had to get him away.

"Did you really?" He asked. I nodded. "Well maybe, by some miracle, you are chosen, then you will meet the Prince," Once again, I nodded backing up. He came closer. "I just have to make you undesirable," He smirked. Then, he hit me in the face, knocking me down. I knew it was going to bruise. I rolled into a protective position to protect my face.

"You-" He kicked me in the back of the leg. "Will not-" He kicked me in the back. "Meet the-" He kicked me in the knee. "Prince!" He kicked me in the stomach. I started to cry. Kicking me was his form of punishment. Him and my mom are very strict. "Let's see if the prince will love you now!" He left while laughing. I slowly walked over to my bedroom and started filling out my form. Everything was easy until I got to languages. I just put down:

_Languages: English, some Spanish_

Hoping that that was enough. I brought my wavy dirty brown hair self to the Service Offices so I could get my picture taken before I start to bruise.

"Next!" The lady yelled. I walked over, handed her my form and sat down. My face started to hurt so I rubbed my cheek, and I saw a flash. "Next!" The lady yelled again.

"Wait, I wasn't ready!" I yelled at her. She snickered.

"You Six, you think you have a chance! Now scram before I call security!" I ran out of there before I could get more embarrassed. I went home and cried, begging to be let into the competition.

**There you have it! Here is Jennifer and Lexus! I hope you like them! Remember, continue sending in characters! I need them for the story to continue!**

**~Penguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will introduce two more characters, Sydney and Scarlet. I know Scarlet was sent as a review, but she was from my brother, and he just made an account, making it impossible for him to PM me. If you have that problem, tell me in the reviews and i'll accept your characters that way. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

~Sydney's POV~

Medical School. Once again, I'm doing Medical School homework. Not that i'm complaining. I actually enjoy school, and as a Three, it's kinda easy to get into a school. My dad is a professor, and my mom is a therapist, and they always pushed education. Through Cayden, Cameron, then me. They always supported us and had the biggest hopes for us. That is until Cayden married a Five. This brought tension in our family. We were always superior to the lower castes, but Cayden believed in equality. He seems so happy that I'm starting to believe that way as well. When my Selection letter came in the mail, there was no doubt I was filling it out.

"Dad!" I shouted. "I'm going to be filling out my form before it is too late!"

"Are you finished with your homework?" He replied. I sighed.

"No," I mumbled.

"Finish it, then I'll give you the form!" He yelled. School was our top priority, and sometimes it got in the way of our personal lives. I quickly finished my homework, for once not caring if it was wrong, and ran downstairs. I ran into the dining room and grabbed the form and a pen. I am entering, and potentially winning. Prince Daniel looks really nice on the Report, maybe I'll even love him. He'll be a great King, and maybe I'l be the Queen. I'm not going to sabotage or anything. I'm a strict Christian, and I always where a Cross necklace around my neck. I quickly filled out my form, because most of it was easy, and went to the Service Office. I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. I took my hair out of the ponytail and combed it with my fingers. I reapplied the little makeup I had on, and walked out of the bathroom and to the long line of girls. In front of me were two Twos gossiping.

"Did you hear they are letting Eights into the competition? I'm going to get contaminated!" One screeched.

"Relax, you only have to worry about it if you get in. Do you want to even get in?" The other one asked. I was starting to grow impatient, I couldn't stand being behind these two for much longer.

"Prince Daniel is cute, but not my type." The first girl said. "I just want the crown," Typical. Most girls only join the Selection for the Crown and money, not for the Prince. Soon, it was the first girl's turn.

"You got this Annalise!" The second Two said. Annalise sat down and gave a mischievous smile. God, she's a slut. She has so much makeup on, she looks like a clown. I don't see the point of makeup. Prince Daniel wants to see the real you anyway. After the other girl took her picture, it was my turn. I sat down and heard laughter. I saw a group of Twos pointing at there neck. They were making fun of my birthmark, and I didn't care. This was my moment. I gave the biggest smile I could, and the camera went click.

~Scarlet's POV~

"One order of French Fries, and a French Burger! Neither of which are French!" I handed the customers their order and walked away to hear them laugh. I love my job, I get to make the corniest jokes, and hear them laugh. My boss says I should be a comedian, but I don't have the money. I work off tips, and even though I can make people laugh, and I help people feel good and that they belong, but it still doesn't add up to the right amount of money. My shift ends and I walk home to my loving family. My mom rushes up to me and gives me a hug, and puts something in my hand.

"Fill this out now," She said. My mom rarely commands me to do anything, so this must be important. I opened the letter, and the Selection Form fell out. I laughed.

"Okay," I say, and sat down on the couch. I grabbed a pen and started to fill things out.

_Name: Scarlet Amanda Mayberry_

_Age: 16_

_Caste: 6_

_Province: Sumner_

_Hair color: Dirty Blonde with Blue Highlights_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Skin Color: Tan_

_Languages: English, some French_

_Highest Level of School Completed:_

I paused. I don't remember going to school. I am relatively smart, but I never went to school. I just put this on my form:

_Highest Level of School Completed: 6th Grade at Sumner Public School._

No one will question it. I just have one more question left.

_Skills: Comedy, Making people feel good, Acoustic Guitar._

Done! I fold the form and redid my ponytail. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Maybe I have a chance, despite being a Six. I walk out of the house and to the Service Office. The lady taking the picture, gave me a look of disgust when I gave her my form. I sat down on the stool, and gave the biggest, prettiest smile I could. I'm going to make the Prince laugh if it's the last thing I do.

**There you have it! Sydney and Scarlet! How do you like them? I need more characters! Someone just give me a jerky character and I will be happy! I only have four characters right now, so yeah. Tell me in the reviews who is your favorite so far! Is it Jenny, Lexus, Sydney, or Scarlet? **

**~Penguin**

**P.S. Please don't say Scarlet just because my brother made her okay? Say who you REALLY like. Even if she is your own character…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey everybody, just to remind you the deadline is JANUARY 30th. GOT IT? Okay cool :). Here is Alison. Keep sending in characters!**

~Alison's POV~

_Two years. Two years since the accident. No more, no less. Today is the day my life is going to change, again. Two years ago my parents died in a car accident. Today, I'm signing up for the Selection. Two life changing moments, all on the same day. That's life._

_I don't really want to join the Selection. Last time I was with a boy, I was abusive. I didn't do it, that's against the law. I don't know what Prince Daniel might do if he knows. I don't wanna take that chance. I need to do the Selection for my sister. We need money, and I need to take care of her. If I'm a Selected, I wonder if I could take her along. She won't bother anyone else. She can work in the kitchens if they need her. What am I doing? I'm thinking ahead. I gotta fill out the form first._

I put down my diary and pen on the table. This has to be the most depressing entry yet. I smile, I haven't seen this side of me before. I make a mental note not to tell Amy, my sister. I grab the letter from my desk and start filling out the form. I wonder who they will pick as my legal guardian? I don't really have one...

10 minutes later, I'm on my way to take my picture. I, against my will, left Amy home alone. I'm just a little worried about her. I walk over to the Service Office, practicing my dance steps along the way. I jump in and gave the front desk lady a big smile. She gives a small smile and escorted me to a line. No one was there, surprising. She left the room and closed the door. I was alone.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall," I started to sing. Amy and I always sing, even if it's a stupid song. I get all the wall down to 78 before someone comes in.

"Hello, Alison, how are you?" The man asked.

"I'm great, amazing, and awesome. Thanks for asking. How about you?" I ask.

"I'm good, thank you." He smiled. "Now, down to business. It says here you don't have any parents right?"

"Yes, that would be correct." I replied, starting to get nervous. Can I not enter the Selection because I had no parents?

"Is there anyone who can be the guardian of you sister, if you get Selected?" I shake my head no, he sighs. "If you get Selected, and your application looks good, what were you planning on doing with your sister?" I gulp.

"Bringing her with me. She could work in the kitchens or something, please?" I begged.

"I'll ask if that's okay. If they say yes, we will take your picture. Okay?" He smiled. I like this man. Why couldn't all men be like this?

"Thank you so much!" I yell. He walks out of the room and I start to sing again. "78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of beer on the wall."

I get all the way down to 54 before he returns. I give him a glance, and he nods. My sister might be coming with me to the castle.

**Welp, that's Alison! Next I'll be introducing Nikki and Rebecca! Keep sending in those characters before the deadline. If you don't, I'll have to make characters, and that will suck. Do it for me. Do it for Penguins. MAKE MORE CHARACTERS!**

**Thanks,**

**-Penguin**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you are all probably wondering, PENGUIN, WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED IN FOREVER!? I have a very logical explanation for my absence. I had a concussion. Yes, I actually have a life. I got a concussion playing volleyball at school. So yeah. Sorry for getting injured! I have a snow day today, so I'm going to update (hopefully) twice today. I'm going to introduce some new characters, HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**

~Nikki's POV~

"My name is Nikki Moshi Suni. I'm 19 years old, and my twin sister Ashley, is dead. My father is dead. I live alone with my mother, as a Three," It's the first day of school, and my first time being an assistant teacher. I was trying to get through the introductions without crying. "I don't want any of you to pity me, but I want to let you know that there is still hope. Even after a loved one dies, you have to move on. It's not your fault." I wipe away the tears as a little girl comes to give me a hug. I teach second grade, and the kids here are adorable.

"Nikki?" The girl who hugged me said.

"Yes Emmie?" I reply.

"You should join the Selection, find love. It will make you feel better." She hasn't let go of me yet. I put my arms on her around her waist and picked her up.

"Aw Emmie, it's the first day of school, and you already want to get rid of me," I tickle her stomach and she giggles. I put her down, and she runs to her seat. "Alright class, now we are going to learn how to add numbers together,"

~Time Skip~

I go home to find that the Selection letter is on the kitchen table opened. I sigh as I realize my mom is going to make me sign up. Maybe little Emmie was right? Maybe I shoud find love….

**(Sorry for Nikki's POV being so short, she's my character, I don't think she is going to be that important, unless you guys really like her :/)**

~Rebecca's POV~

To my parents, I'm a mistake, a disgrace. They never had another kid after me. I was never meant to be bored. My parents leave me at times alone with the maids. I don't want to be with them. I'm a Two, they are Sixes. We don't mix. I hate them, and they hate me. I like that just the way it is. My Selection form just came in the mail. I'm going to win! I want to be powerful, and no one is more powerful than the Queen!

"Lady Becca," A maid said to me. I turn around a scowled.

"You are not supposed to call me by my nickname. You are inferior, you have to call me by my full name!" I yell at her. She is one of the new maids. She needs to learn her place in this household.

"Sorry Lady Rebecca," She curtsied. "Your mother told us to get you ready for your Selection photo!"

"Ugggg, I don't you touching my hair! I'll get ready for myself, now shoo!" I yelled. I head to my room and pull out a sparkly red dress. Don't get me wrong, I may be rich, but I'm no slut. I do like form fitting dresses though. I hear my mom down the hall.

"My little Rebecca is going to be in the Selection!" I turn around.

"How do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She sighs.

"The Selection isn't really a lottery. The guards at the castle pick who they want in the Selection. Oh Becca," She put her hand on my shoulder. "The other girls don't stand a chance against you. I have a feeling you will be Queen. Maybe you won't be so useless after all!" I take her hand off my shoulder.

"I'm not useless. I worked and got lots of money for this family and you know it. You may think of me as a mistake, but on the inside, you are happy I was born. You know it! Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell at her. Surprisingly no tears are falling out of my eyes. I'm just angry at my mother. When I get to that castle, I'll make sure I never see her or my father again. I take out the form and start to fill it out. It was easy, but I don't think there was enough room to put all of my talents. I walk to the Service Office, and the official there let me go in front of the Sevens. Stupid Sevens, they think they have a chance against me. They wish…..

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you got the gist of theses opposite characters. So, heres the deal. I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay. Once I get at least 16 characters, (I have 11 now) I'll start the plane chapters, and them arriving to the palace. Until then, I have to write intros. I really do not want to write any more intros, and I think they are getting boring for you guys two. Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I haven't written anything in a while. Tell me in the reviews:**

**If you want me to continue doing intros (Specify the character on my profile)**

**If you want to see more of an already introduced character. **

**Who is your favorite character? (I need to know who to keep!)**

**Thank you for everyone who told me to feel better! It means a lot!**

**-Penguin**


	6. Chapter 6

**For my second chapter of the day (Eeeeeee I'm so happy to be back!), I'm going to do a chapter from Prince Daniel's POV! It's been a while since we heard from him…...Just read the chapter! **

~Prince Daniel's POV~

No matter how much April tried, I'm still nervous. No. Nervous is an understatement! I'm terrified! Questions flow into my head, what if the Rebels attack? What if one of the girls gets hurt? What if it's my fault? I sigh, and turn over in my bed. The next morning is going to be awful. It's one step closer to seeing my wife, and I'm not ready.

"_Danny, Danny, DANNY!" A strange voice says. It's starting to annoy me._

"_Who is there? How do you know who I am?" I yell to the air._

"_I know who you are, and you know me," The voice replies._

"_I never forget a voice, I'm sorry, I don't know you," I reply feeling slightly fearful._

"_You never met me silly!" The voice giggles. I can tell the voice is a girl, and her voice is like a melodious song. "I'm Queen America. Your Great Grandma,"_

"_You are the famous America?" America walks out from the the fog, revealing her fiery red hair. "And to what do I deserve this honor?" I bow._

"_Forget the formalities please, I'm family!" She laughs. "Danny, you are ready for your Selection, don't forget that. I know the perfect girl is waiting to met you. Okay?"_

"_Are you serious? Is there someone for me?" I ask flabbergasted._

"_Yes, there is someone for everyone. For you, me, and even little Jake. You are about the wake up now. I'll see you soon!" America started to drift away into the fog._

"_But, I don't wanna wake up! I like it here, please don't leave me! America!"_

"Daniel, Prince Daniel, C'mon you gotta wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. One of my maids. I don't open my eyes. She sighs. "We have bacon," She teases.

"I'm up, i'm up, now where is my bacon?" I ask, she laughs.

"Sorry for lying but I had to wake you up, we have to go!" She drags me out of bed, and I slip on my slippers. I am only wearing sweatpants.

"Why?" I ask. Her face turns grave.

"Rebels," She says with a worried expression. We quickly run to the safe room and closed the door. **(I was tempted to end the chapter here, but I thought it would be too mean) **

Behind us, I hear the door open. I quickly turn around, expecting to see a Rebel. I only see Jake, and he was crying, holding his favorite stuffed bear Jeff. Only now, Jeff had a hole in him. Without asking questions, I picked Jake up and carried him downstairs.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked. If I had a shirt on, it would be soaked with his tears.

"The Rebels tried to shoot me when I was running." He said between sobs. He held up Jeff. "Jeff saved my life, by risking his own," I give Jake a big hug, not releasing that the Rebels almost not only tried to kill my little brother but my best friend two. I carry Jake into the safe room and April runs over.

"I was so worried!" She exclaimed. I put Jake in her arms and whispered in her ear what happened to him and Jeff. She nods understanding. I hold the teddy bear high.

"Is anyone here an stuffed animal doctor?" I ask. I kept my composure calm on the outside, but I was scared on the inside. I wasn't scared about the Selection anymore, thanks to America. I was scared about my loved ones safety.

**There you have it. Prince Daniel is a big softy. If i get good feedback about the last two chapters I uploaded, I might upload a third chapter! I'm feeling inspired today! Continue reviewing and sending in characters! If you can please look at the last's chapter's author's note and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! Bai!**

**-Penguin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Upon the request of Shatter Me Fangirl, I'm writing the third chapter of the day! Woooooooooooo! Okay, here it is…. MORE INTROS**

~Elizabeth Alexis's POV~

I walk through the school building tall and proud. I pass I cute boy, Jeremy I think, and twirl my hair. He swoons and walks away to catch up with his friends. I pass by them.

"Congrats on the Tennis win, Alexis" He says. I give a winning smile that would make any boy fall in love with me. That includes Prince Daniel. I continue walking, but all I could think about was the Selection, Prince Daniel is cute and all, but not that flirtatious. That will have to change when he meets her. I sit down at the lunch table when someone walks by and spills their chili on me. I scream.

"You barbarian!" I yell. She quivers,

"Sorry Alexis, It will never happen again! Do you need help cleaning up?" She asks fearful.

"I don't need help from YOU Emily," I spat. I feel tears coming in my eyes. "You just did that to hurt me," I start crying as she shakes her head. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Alexis, I swear it was an accident," She gives me a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you," She hands me a bag. "I have a change of clothes if you want to use it," I snatch the bag out of her hands and pushed her away.

"Did you expect me to wear this?" I hold up the sweatshirt. "I may as well be the next Princess, and you give me this?" I yell. I throw the clothes back at her. "Pathetic," I mumble. I go in the hallway and try to find Jeremy. As I turn the corner, I find Jeremy kissing his girlfriend. I push her out of the way and crash my lips into his. Surprisingly, he kisses back. His girlfriend leaves with tears in her eyes. I break the kiss and looked at Jeremy. He smiled.

"That was wonderful Alexis, care to join me in my bedroom later?" He asks. I nod, but add.

"We are not going to do it, I have a Selection to win!" He nods and leads me down the hallway and out the school doors.

Prince Daniel is never going to know what hit him.

~Cassia's POV~

"Cass get off your lazy butt and join us in the back yard!" One of my brother's yell.

"Are you Nick, Sean, or Dale?" I yell back. My three older brothers are triplets, but I can tell the difference.

"Sean!" He yells back. I laugh.

"Then I don't want to join you!" I yell laughing.

"Fine, I'm Nick!" Sean yells, knowing very well I knew he was Sean.

"Alright Nick, coming!" I get off the couch to join my brothers in a football match. I go to the back yard, and Dale picks me up. "Dale, put me down!" I yell, he laughs.

"Sorry Cass, gotta follow orders!" I eventually stop trying to escape. I couldn't see where I was going, I just notice getting out down in a chair. I put my feet under the table and looked at was on the table. The Selection Form. I stare at my brothers.

"You are making me sign up aren't you?" I ask. They all nod at the same time. "Well help me then!" Nick gives me a pen, and they all pull up a chair around me. I start to fill out the form.

_Name: Cassia Jordan_

_Age: 18_

_Caste: 2_

_Province: Hansport_

_Hair Color:_

"What should I put for hair color?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Blonde!" Sean yells knowing very well i'm not blonde. I put it down anyway, just for laughs.

_Hair Color:_ _Blonde _ _Red_

_Eye Color: Brown_

I fill out the rest of the form in silence, and none of my brothers interjet. I don't think I have a chance, but I'm a Two. I don't have a job though. Maybe I'll be chosen as a joke, or maybe I could be the Princess? I laugh it off as a joke, and my brothers are staring at me. I don't care anymore.

I think I want to join the Selection

**There you have it, two more girls. once I get four more lovely ladies, we will start the Selection! I'm so excited. So, I want you all to review saying:**

**What you want to see for the next chapter. (Intros, Daniel, etc.)**

**Who is your favorite and least favorite character so far. (I need to know who to keep)**

**Thanks,**

**Penguin**


	8. Chapter 8

**The SYOC is closed! Thank you to everyone who submitted!. **

**To the Guest who submitted Cassia Ray-Two problems. One, I already have a Cassia. Two, you didn't give enough detail. Sorry, but I have to decline.**

**To Iamvanitheintia-I changed her province to Denbeigh. Okay?**

**Now, for what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

Today, is the day. I'm going to see my future wife on screen. I adjust my suit for the 50th time, and walked out of my room. I take a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall. I turned the corner to see April in a big, pink ball gown.

"April, what the hell are you wearing?" I ask. She turns around and rolls her eyes.

"It's a dress, you better get used to seeing one. There are going to be 35 girls in dresses by next week," She states.

"I know what a dress is, but you never where one like this!" I yell, and she flinches. April always wears day dresses, and never one in pink.

"I'm going to see my future sister on that screen! I have a say in this competition too! What if I don't like the you choose? What if she doesn't like me?" She starts to cry, and I give her a hug.

"I guess we are all nervous. I forgot this is important to you and Jake as well. April, remember the advice you told me," She nods. "Always be yourself. Right now, you are not being yourself. Now go change, okay?"

"Thanks, Danny, the girl you pick is going to be real lucky to have you."

"Of course, I'm the Prince," I adjust my suit tie and she laughs. I wave her away, and she goes to her room. I continue to walk to the report room. All the guards and maids smile and wish me luck. I can barely hear them though. I thought America took away all my worries, but I still have some. Jake runs up to me and gives me a hug. I mess up his hair, and I see my mom scolding at me for doing so. A guard ushers me and Jake to our seats. April runs in, looking a lot better in a purple gown, and sits down next to me. Then, the Report starts.

"Citizens of Illea," my father says. "I know you are all waiting to see the Selected, but first, an announcement." I could hear the groans from miles away. Like I'm not nervous enough, my father starts to stall. "There was another Rebel attack at the palace the other day. There were no deaths, but many were wounded. One of them, was Prince Jake's stuffed bear, Jeff. Prince Jake was shot at during the attack!" Gasps were exposed throughout the studio. "If Prince Jake did not have his bear with him to protect him, he would be wounded, kidnapped, or worse, dead. Those are all the announcements. Here, is Gavril Fadaye the Third!"

"Thank you, thank you, I'm happy to be here for the Selection of lovely Prince Daniel!" Cheers were heard when they said my name. I just smiled. "How are you today, Prince Daniel?"

"Nervous, but excited," I smiled again, but this time facing the camera. Gavril faced April.

"What do you think Daniel is looking for in a girl?" He asked.

"I think Daniel wants someone to be herself. He doesn't want someone fake. I believe he also wants someone with a good sense of humor."

"Thank you Princess April," Gavril finally turned to Jake. "Prince Jake, are you happy to have 35 girls living in your house?" Jake giggled.

"If they are anything like April, than NOPE!" Gavril laughed, and my father chuckled. My mom just scolded. Does she always have to be so poised? "Now, the moment of truth! These are the Selected ladies!" I take a deep breath. In the corner, they will be showing my face, to see my reaction.

"First, we have Miss Lexus Cassandra Bell of Kent, Six," She is holding her cheek, that looks slightly red. She looks sad, but really pretty in that way. She is someone I would want to get to know better.

"Miss Cassia Jordan of Hansport, Two" She has a creepy smile, and the red hair doesn't help. She looks like this is all a big joke.

"Miss Margaux Sofia Bautista, Five" She has nice cheekbones, and she is very pretty.

"Miss Johan Richie of Clermont, Four"

"Miss Carter June of Dakota, Six"

"Miss Jennifer Gretchen Goldberg of Columbia, Two" She has a big, hopeful smile. She looks confident, and that is a trait I'm looking for.

"Miss Carly Rose Johnson of Sota, Two"

"Miss Lola Danium of Allens, Four"

"Miss Alice Jumba of Atlin, Two" Another confident girl. If looks can kill, the other girls would be dead already.

"Miss Savannah Ann Luca of Honduragua, Seven" A Seven? She must be really special.

"Miss Scarlet Amanda Mayberry of Sumner, Six" Her smile was huge, and I almost laughed at it. It was something I wasn't expecting. Was that her plan?

"Miss Margaret Blair Bradshaw of Labrador, Three"

"Miss Nikki Moshi Suni of Whites, Three"

"Miss Rebecca Colleen King of our very own Angeles, Two" I've seen her on the Race of Illea! She is really pretty and funny. April kicks me in the shin when I noticed I gave her the biggest reaction. Was I drooling?

"Miss Sydney Faith Henderson of St. George, Three"

"Miss Shivani Adelaide Jackson of Denbeigh, Four"

"Miss Vanessa Abby Reno of Baffin, Four"

"Miss Alison Ria Stephenson of Carolina, Five" She looks hopeful, like this will be the change in her life she has been waiting for. The rest of the girls didn't spite my interest. They weren't interesting.

I can't wait for the Selection.

**So these are the Selected ladies. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I couldn't think straight. If you were wondering why Daniel didn't comment on your character, it's because I don't know what he would say. He only said something about the girls that were obvious in their pictures. Their personality was obvious. If he didn't say anything, that doesn't mean elimination. Don't think I'm picking favorites yet.**

**Tell me in the reviews,**

**Who is your favorite**

**Who you want to see friends with who**

**And who you want to see a plane POV from. I already said Lady Margaux would have one. So I need one or two more. **

**If I get enough good feedback, I will upload a second chapter today.**

**Good BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is…..the moment you have all been waiting for…..THE PLANE SCENES! There are going to be three plane scenes. Here are the ones with plane scenes and who they are with.**

**Margaux (POV)**

**Rebecca**

**Scarlet**

**Lexus **

**Savannah (POV)**

**Alison**

**Cassia**

**Jennifer **

**Elizabeth Alexis (POV)**

**If you are not in a plane scene that probably means you are going to get a makeover scene, or a POV later on. Surprisingly, and plane scene from Savannah (The Seven) was most popular. KEEP REVIEWING!**

~Margaux's POV~

Coming from my send off, I'm kinda worried. It looked like a lot of people were mad, but I'm in the middle. At least I'm not that Seven. I can't imagine how she feels.

As I arrive at the airport, I notice I'm not the first there. A girl with brown hair and blue highlights was sitting on the couch near the plane entryway. I could tell she was a Selected because she was wearing the white top, black pants uniform. I sneeze and she turns around. Now that I see her face I recognize her as Scarlet, the girl with the gigantic smile. She holds out her hand and says,

"Hello, I'm Scarlet, Six. And you are? Sorry I don't remember, I'm not very good with names." I laugh and shake her hand.

"I'm Margaux, Five," She smiles and I smile back. Before I could ask Scarlet another question, a girl with red hair and blonde highlights struts in from behind Scarlet. I immediately know she is a Two by her confidence. When she comes closer I see she is Rebecca King, the host of Race of Illea. She smirks when she sees us.

"What do we have here? Why does famous me have to be with a Five and a Six?" She says. I could tell she is going to be one of those fakes.

"Maybe if your ego filled brain wasn't so empty, you would be off in Neverland finding your Prince. You heard the Princess, Prince Daniel doesn't want any fakes. You might as well leave now," I say, running out of breath. Rebecca takes a step back.

"Rebecca and Margaux, don't fight, it's only the first day, you can't be fighting already. Just sit down, and relax," Scarlet tried to calm us down, but I'm afraid it only made things worse.

"Stay out of this, whore!" Rebecca yelled. Scarlet took a step back. Obviously, she was hurt.

"Don't speak to her like that! She never did anything to you!" I yelled, furious that Rebecca would do that. She is nothing like she is on Race of Illea.

"I can speak to that Six anyway that I want to. You don't know what house she s in at night. Now, if you excuse me, I have autographs to sign." Rebecca struts away before I could yell at her again. I walk over to Scarlet, who is crying, and give her a big hug.

"Scar, if I could call you that, don't listen to Rebecca. I have only known you for a couple minutes, and I'm sure you are an amazing person. Don't forget that, and please don't leave," I say to her.

"Thank you, and I wouldn't dream of leaving." Scar replies. She hugs back, and we both smile. I think I found my best friend, and my worst enemy.

~Savannah's POV~

You would think, representing my province, I would get a lot of love. Maybe I would even be appreciated. Nope. I got glares from everyone, except the Sixes, Sevens, and Eights. Even the mayor tried to trip me! Just because his daughter didn't get in. I'm so mad, but I'm going to meet some people, I have to keep my cool. Can't let my temper get the best of me. I'm the first one to the airport, since it is in my province, and found a seat on a couch. I'm not used to being in an airport, much less a new couch. There is a magazine on the table, and i pick it up to read it. On the cover, of course, is Prince Daniel. God, sometimes I want to punch him in his rich, arrogant, smug face. Why hasn't anyone done anything about the caste system? I punch the magazine cover when another girl sits down next to me.

"I don't think you should punch the guy you are competing for, it's not the best first impression. For all we know, these guards could be reporting to the Prince right now." She holds out hand and I shake it. "I'm Lexus,"

"I'm Savannah," I mumble. Lexus' eyes widened.

"So you are the Seven, I really wanted to meet you. I'm a Six." Lexus says with a smile. I notice she is favoring one side of her body. When she stands up again, I see she is leaning on one side, and is unstable. I stand up and hold her sides so she doesn't fall. she gives me a weak smile before sitting down again. "Sorry,"

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah," she replies. I know she is not telling me the whole truth, but I don't push her, knowing she might ask me questions. Behind her walks in a girl, with another girl next to her. I stand up to greet her, but I motion Lexus to stay seated.

"Hello, I'm Savannah," I say, holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alison, and this is my little sister Amy," She says, while shaking my hand. I give Amy a high five before returning to my seat. Alison, Amy, and Lexus introduce themselves before I ask a question.

"Why is your little sister here?" I ask. How come she gets to bring her sibling to the palace. Amy winces

"Our parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. I was left in charge with Amy. The two of us lived together, alone. If I was Selected, there would be no one to take care of Amy. She would be an easy target for the Rebels. So, she is going to work in the kitchens, so she will be safe." By then Amy was crying, and I immediately felt bad for asking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I shouldn't have asked that!" I yell, tears threatening to flow.

"It's okay, you didn't know, c'mon, we are boarding," I left with Lexus, Alison, and Amy, along with the life I used to know.

**There you have it! Now, you know a little bit more about the characters! Tell me in the reviews, who is your favorite, and least favorite, and who do you want to have the first date, and who do you want to have a makeover POV.**

**I may upload a second chapter, but for now,**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe soooooooo many people liked the last chapter! But enough about me…..Here is the last plane scene and a princely POV.**

~Elizabeth Alexis' POV~

My send off was amazing, no surprise. I looked amazing, once again, no surprise. I would say everything was amazing, until I saw who I was with. I was stuck with the Two who didn't seem like a Two, and the Mother. Cassia and Jennifer. I took the time to search up my competition, not that they would be a problem.

My thoughts on Cassia. I saw her online. I've seen those pictures of her and those hot brothers of hers (What? Don't judge! I know I'm fighting for Daniel). With the clothes she wears, she could be a Six. Not attractive.

Jennifer. By the looks of her, she cares about family before herself. Selfless bitch. They both turned around to face me at the same time. Obviously they were friends. They come over greet me, but I hold up my hand.

"Don't talk to me," I snap. Both of them look surprised but then sit down. I sit across to them. "I'm Elizabeth Alexis, but you will call me Alexis," Cassia snickers.

"Ah, I see now, you are one of those stuck up bitches who think they are better than everyone else!" Cassia explains. She and Jennifer start laughing. Jennifer then sends me a sympathetic smile. I start fuming.

"Says the Two who acts like a Six!" I yell back at her. Cassia continues to laugh, and Jennifer looks like she is starting to lose air from laughing so hard.

"Alexis, you have gained my respect. Nice going. I'm Cassia," She sticks out my hand to shake, but I don't return the favor. She looks confused.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny, it was supposed to be hurtful!" With that I stormed away to a different area. I hear Jennifer giggling and I turn around to see what is so funny. I'm not surprised to see that Cassia is just making a stupid face. "Hey, Cassia! Guess what?"

"What?" Cassia replies.

"If you keep making faces like those, it'll get stuck like that. Then you would definitely be a Six!" I yell. I walk away to see Cassia fuming. This won't be the last she sees of me.

There is no way I'm losing to Cassia. I'm going to get her eliminated if it is the last thing I do.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

The girls are arriving today, and I'm freaking out. I'm not even meeting them till tomorrow. What am I going to do?

"Danny...DANIEL!" April yelled. I fall off my chair, and I hear giggles from Jake. I groan and sit back up. "You dozed off again." She states.

"Daniel," my mother scowls, she is always so poised, and it is sooooo annoying. "I know you are nervous about meeting your wife,"

"And 34 other girls!" I yell. She bangs her fist on the table.

"Daniel Matthew! You do not raise your voice at me, especially at the dinner table! I suggest you stop getting on my bad side now, especially with the Selection!" She yelled.

"You are not helping my nerves! You have to fight 34 other girls! I have to choose from 35! What if I make the wrong choice?!" I yell back at her. I hear the silent sobs of Jake. I know how much he hates me and Mother fighting.

"Daniel, go to your room. You will have your dinner there. I hope you learn your lesson before it is too late." She motioned me away, and I just laughed.

"I hope you know that I would rather be in my room than be with you any day!" I yell at her. She stands up and comes closer.

"Oh, Daniel, my boy, you are going to regret that." I start to back away. Jake and April gasp, unknown about what was going to happen. Of course, things would be different if my father was in the room. Instead, he had a meeting.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," I growl. "I have more power than you think."

"I'm the Queen! I have more power than you, April, and Jake combined!" She laughed and then held me by the shirt. By then April could sense I was in danger and came up behind my mother. I tried to wave her away, but it was no use. My mother turned around and punched April in the jaw. She staggered back, holding her jaw, terrified.

"Don't hurt her!" I yell. My mother nods approvingly. Then I notice something I didn't notice before. There is a mole underneath my mother's nose. A mole that wasn't there before. This isn't my mother.

"GUARDS!" I yell. The lady imposes my mother looked scared. Before the guards run up to her, she takes out a knife. She smiles and stabs my in the shoulder. I fall to the ground, and feel my eyes forced close.

_"Danny," I hear. I float over to the voice, already recognizing it. It is the voice of Queen America._

_"Yes? Am I dead? Did I die before my Selection?" I ask. I hear her laugh._

_"Honey, no! You are just unconscious in the hospital." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _

_"How long have I been out?" I ask. _

_"Only a couple a minutes. You will be waking soon. Before you do, remember this. Your Selection holds many different unique people. But be warned, not all of them are who they seem. Some of them are lying to you about their past. Goodbye my friend!" America says, starting to fade away._

_"Wait! I have more questions!" I protest. _

"WAIT! WAIT PLEASE!" I open my eyes, and stare into April's eyes. Her eyes are full with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and I nod. Will the Selection continue? Already knowing my question, April answers.

"Don't worry about the Selection, it's still going to happen." I nod, relieved.

**Thank you guys for all the support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe all the support! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe you guys liked the "Prince Daniel was attacked thing". I received three questions that I have to address….**

**My character did not get a POV, does that mean she is not going to win?- NO! Every girl has an equal chance of winning at this point. I personally have not picked any favorites, and I make my decisions based on who you guys like! PM me or review who is your favorite. There is also a poll on my profile for who you want to the next POV from. Please do that!**

**Where did you get the idea for that last chapter? - I had to write a Fanfic for school, and I killed off most of the characters. I wanted to give Danny a near death experience and show that his life isn't perfect, and that maybe all the girls aren't safe…..**

**What is your age?- What old do you guys think I am? Three people know my age, so don't say it! I want to see, honestly, how old you think I am! I reply to almost every review, so I'll tell you the answer there.**

***Jake, my brother, if you say my age, I'm killing off Scarlet. Don't be a jerk***

**Here is the next chapter! MAKEOVER SCENES! **

~Sydney's POV~

The whole "makeover" thing worries me. As I walk into the women's room, I see chaos. People are running around the place, people are yelling, there is no order. I like it when everything is in order.

"Ah, Lady Sydney, welcome!" A cheery lady said. "One second, ANNIE!" A frail magic came running over.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please escort Lady Sydney to station 7. That's in between Lady Margaret and Lady Lola. Thank you," She waved Annie and me away, and I started walking toward the station she motioned me too. I took a seat and tried to mentally prepare myself for this.

I mean, I'm a Three and all, but I hate makeup. Plus, I usually wear my doctor scrubs. Nothing special. This is going to be a big change.

"Hello," I hear someone say. I turn my head to see who called me. A girl with dark hair smiles at me. "I'm Lola,Three"

"I'm Sydney, Three" I reply.

"Cool, talk to you later," Lola says and turns her head away from me. Either she is really shy or a stuck up person. I have a feeling she is just shy. I look at myself in the mirror. What to change?

"Honey, I'm your stylist Andrew, what do you have in mind changing?" He gives me a one look over, and I could see the disgust in his eyes. I'm in charge though, so I make my own decisions.

"I want my hair three shades darker," I state.

"Are you sure? There is no going back-"

"Yes I'm sure." I interrupt. Andrew gets to work dying my hair. Annie asks to do my makeup, and I say to go lightly, and she gets to work. The three of us work in silence, and that is fine with me. When Andrew finishes, I smile. I never liked being a blonde, and this was perfect. I meet up with a girl on my plane, Nikki, to see that she dyed her hair as well. She went from brown hair, to black. She sees me and waves. I run up to her, and we discuss our hair. The lady from before interrupts us.

"Ladies should not raise their voices over a whisper!" She snaps, and me and Nik start to giggle. I see the lady go to other groups and say the same thing, only to have them giggling as well. Soon, everyone is giggling and laughing. Maybe people here won't be so bad after all.

Spoke too soon.

~Scarlet's POV~

This makeover thing was fun, but uneventful. All I did was re-streak my hair blue, and straighten my hair. I was walking over to Margaux, who was giggling like crazy. I start to jog over to her, when I trip over someone and fall to the ground, and rip the bottom of my dress. All the giggling stops, and everyone is looking at me in silence. Then I hear snickers behind me. I snicker I hear from one person alone.

Becca.

~Rebecca's POV~

Yeah, I tripped Scarlet. That little whore needs to learn her place. No Six should be here. No one can pin it on my though, they were all giggling like fools. If any one of them hurts me, they get kicked out of the competition. My plan was full prof.

~Daniel's POV~

Sitting in this hospital room sucks. I haven't heard from my real mom, everyone in my family is giving me puppy dog eyes, and I can't spy on the girls getting makeovers!

Wait, I didn't say that.

Still, being stabbed is no fun, until April came into the room, at 3:06 in the afternoon.

"I was spying on the girls for you. I posed as a maid named Annie. I know who you should look for first." I nod at April, and smile.

I can't wait to meet these girls tomorrow.

**APRIL IS ANNIE! Who knew? I did. But still, who is your favorites? I need to know. Also, participate in the poll on my profile. It helps me a lot. Finally, review, tell me what you think. Thank you,**

**-PENGUIN**

**P.S. How old do you think I am?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, thanks for waiting. Just telling you now, I have state testing next week. Meaning I have no homework. Meaning, I probably would be able to update.**

**Your welcome. Without further a do, THE CHAPTER! **

~Prince Daniel's POV~

April lied to me. She said I had to meet the girls before she told me who she likes. At least I have the Report tonight to look forward too. I'm still in my hospital bed. Bored as hell.

~Alison's POV~

I've been here 3 hours, and shit already went down. Scarlet tripped and fell, ripping her dress. I don't know her, or her relationship with other girls, but I don't think she has many friends. The way that girl, Rebecca, laughed at her, I have a feeling she was the one who tripped her. But, I was too far away to tell. Savannah took a seat next to me.

"How's Amy?" She asked.

"Good, I guess. She's in the kitchens now. She seems really happy, and if she is happy, I'm happy," I replied. As I said that, someone walked into the Women's Room.

"I hope you don't mind me joining!" She chirped. I looked up to see Princess April. She has long brown wavy hair, and a purple evening dress on. After we all curtsied, Nikki spoke up.

"We would be honored to have you join us," April nodded and took a spot next to Lexus. Lexus moved over, feeling a little uneasy sitting next to the Princess.

"Where's Prince Daniel?" Margaret asked. April looked down at the floor. Cassia gasped.

"He's not dead is he?!" She yelled. That lady from the makeovers, Chloe, shushed Cassia. Cassia then muttered something. Something sounding like a curse.

"What happened to my Prince?" Rebecca asked.

"Your Prince?" Margaux commented. If I heard right, Margaux and Rebecca hated each other at first sight. Then poor little Scarlet got stuck in the middle. Rebecca looked like she was going to lash out, when Princess April intervened.

"Ladies, it's only been 3 hours since you have been here. Please no fighting for my brother yet,"

"Only, if you tell us what happened to Prince Daniel," Savannah suggested. Princess April sighed, giving in. Before she could answer, the Report went on. She gave a shrug and looked towards the TV. Lexus cursed, and Princess April casually slapped her arm.

"Citizens of Illeá. I am here to inform you about what happened to my son the other day. I know you want to see the send offs of the participants of the Selection, but this is important as well. There was an assassination attempt on Prince Daniel inside the castle." Gasped were heard in the studio. The girls just stood still in stunned silence. Then Elizabeth Alexis spoke up.

"Are we safe?" She accused Princess April. For once I agree with her. If the Prince was almost murdered, than are we safe from these people?

"I can assure you that you are very safe. I was there at the assassination attempt, and Daniel did very well to get out of it, and only made Jake cry a little. I feel bad about the entire thing. I tried to stop the attacker, bout ended up getting punched away. If only I could have stopped her,"

"A girl attacked the Prince?" Vanessa asked, and Princess April nodded. Then, she pointed at the screen, signaling to watch it.

"The person who attacked my son was an imposter of my wife. If my son did not notice the mole under her nose, he would be dead right now. Instead, he only got a stab wound in his shoulder." The King continued. I looked at the Princess, and saw she was crying. I gave her a sympathetic smile, and she smiled back. "If anyone sees my real wife, please contact your local police. My family misses her so much, we need her returned. That's all the announcements for-" the TV went break. I secretly started to freak out, but Princess. April looked calm, so I stayed calm.

Princess April walked over to the remote and pressed a small button. When she did that, part of the wall opened up, revealing a large flat screen TV. We all give her a surprised expression and she just laughs.

"What? I watch a lot of TV!" She exclaimed.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

The world hates me. The Report shut off due to technical difficulties, so I can't see the girls till tomorrow.

5 hours, 34 minutes, and 10 seconds till tomorrow.

9 seconds.

8 seconds.

April walks into the hospital room. I turn away, still mad at her for not telling me about the girls. She notices.

"Dude, I can't tell you about them yet. It's against tradition,"

"I know," I say pouting.

"But, I was just in the Women's Room. I have more information. So, when I do tell you, it will be a lot of information." She smiles, and I'm intrigued.

"Thanks sis," At that moment, Jake ran into the room and jumped onto my legs. He wiggled next to me on the bed and forced my arm around him. He giggled and I laughed. April just stood there awkwardly. I grabbed her with my good hand, and pulled her in for a hug. She tried to wiggle away from me, but I am too strong. Eventually, she gave in and hugged me back.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me about the girls," I whisper in her ear. She laughs, and turns towards me.

"That's okay, I have no where to be," she continues to hug me and I start to grow impatient.

"Fine you can leave," I tell her.

"Thanks!" She yells, kisses me on the cheek, and skips out of the room. Gosh, sometimes she is just real annoying.

~Scarlet's POV~

After Princess April left the room, I left as well. I walk up to my room, and barge in, not even knocking. Three girls jump, then turn to face me. They are in maid uniforms, so I assume they are maids.

"Sorry miss, we didn't know when you were coming. Is the room okay?" One of the maids said.

"It's Scarlet, not miss. I'm not different than you. The room is fine. What are you names?"

"I'm Nadiya, this is Mavis, and that is Annie," Nadiya explained.

"Are you the Annie that was running around before?" I ask.

"No, that was Princess April in disguise. She was spying for Prince Daniel." I gasp. April saw me trip and fall. April told Daniel I'm a clutz.

I'm screwed.

**There you have it, the chapter! The answer to the question last week is that I am 13 and 1/2 years old. Thank you to those who guessed!**

**Bai!**

**-Penguin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our beloved Prince Daniel is going to meet the girls today. These interviews are going to be told from Daniel's POV, sorry if you wanted it from the girls. I feel like this is more insightful of what Daniel thinks of each character. **

**Without further ado, the interviews!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

I straighten my tie and take a deep breath. Beyond this door is 35 young ladies. One of them is the future Queen of Illeá, AKA, my wife. Stressful much? I put my hand on the knob, and turned it. I've never been inside the Women's Room before. The walls are a faint yellow, and the floor is white tiles. I walk in and here the ladies adjusting themselves. I don't look at them, slightly afraid, until I'm in the middle of the front of the room. I pivot and turn to face them.

"Hello ladies" I say.

"Hi Prince Daniel," I hear, followed by a couple of giggles. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have found it less creepy than I did. I might have even found it cute.

"Thank you all for accepting the offer. As you know, one of you 35 beautiful young ladies will be my lovely wife and the Queen of Illeá." More giggles were heard. I took a deep breath. "I know you are anxious to get breakfast, but first, I want to get to know you. We will each have a couple minute talk, and then you would return to your seat. I will call you from the order you were Selected, so you don't think I picked favorites. Thank you. First, I would like to see Lady Lexus from Kent."

I watched a girl with platinum blonde hair stand up and walk over to me. I hold out my hand, and she takes it. I guide her over to the couches, and she sits across from me.

"Hello Lady Lexus, how is your stay so far?" I ask. She giggles and turns away a little. I notice a spot on her cheek with more makeup than the rest of her face. Then, I remember. She was the girl with her hand on her face. I make a mental note to ask her about it.

"It's been great so far! I really love it here!" She says. I watch her touch her cheek, without actually knowing she did. She winces a little.

"Lady Lexus, are you okay? Should I call a medic?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head no. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would you think I'm hurt?" She responds. I could hear fear in her voice. Whoever hurt her is still a threat.

"Oh no reason. Sorry for accusing you of being hurt. I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for now, I'll see you soon! Don't get hurt!" She laughs and I help her up. I see a couple girls with jealous glares. Wow, they are more competitive than I thought. I stand up to face them. I take a paper out of my coat pocket and read the next name.

"Lady Cassia of Hansport," I say. I watch a girl with red wavy hair walk over to me. I didn't notice before, but her smile is creepy. She ungracefully walked over towards me. I try to grab her hand to steady her, but she swats it able. We both take our seats.

"Morning Lady Cassia. How are you this fine morning?" I ask very politely, yet slightly frightened. She snorts.

"Cut the crap Prince Daniel. Anyone with any sense would know that you don't speak that politely. You are not fooling anyone. Well, maybe that Rebecca girl." She crossed her legs and leaned in towards me. "You didn't hear that from me."

I turned my head away from hers. "I'm not going to hear anything about the other girls. Please do not talk about them behind your backs."

"Yeah, like you don't talk about us behind our back!" She yelled standing up. The girls in the front row of seats looked our way.

"Actually no! If you haven't noticed, I've been in the hospital for the past couple days. The Report with your send off had difficulties. I can barely remember your faces, much less your names! How the fucking hell am I supposed to talk about you behind your backs?!" I yelled at her. I didn't even mean to yell at her, she was defending her ground. I'll have to make it up to her. Before I could, she walked away and sat down next to some else. She looked terrified, yet proud. Chloe walked over to me and whispered in my ear,

"A royal shall not yell, and a royal shall not curse," I turned to face her.

"And guess what Chloe? I don't care!" She stormed away and I took out my notes to call out the next girl. "Lady Margaux of Zuni, will you please join me on the couches?" A girl with sorta light brown hair (I'm not good with hair colors.) slowly walked towards me. She looks little scared, but personally I don't blame her. "Hello Lady Margaux, how are you?"

"Good, thank you. Your home is so beautiful. Are you polished and poised as the guards look?" She replied.

"I think my little outburst answered your question for you." We both laughed.

"You are not as bad as Cassia said you were," she said, still laughing. I on the other hand, stopped laughing. I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear

"What did she say about me?" She smiles and turned towards my ear,

"She could you a prick. She also said you are a no good, stuck up brat, who takes things too far. But, you didn't hear that from me." I formed fists in my hands, and looked up and saw the signal to go to the next girl, since we were already behind.

"Thank you, Lady Margaux. Sorry we went on a different topic other than yourself." I kissed her hand, and she walked back to Cassia and another girl. I pulled out my note again, avoiding contact with all the girls. I called out the next name.

"Lady Johan of Clermont," A girl with dark hair, and a blonde streak stood. She skipped over towards me and sat down. I sat down in front of her. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"I drew you," she handed me a picture. I looked at it and saw that it was an exact replica of my face. Kinda creepy.

"Thanks. How is your stay at the palace?"

"Exciting. Defiantly different than back home."

"Good, good" I replied. Besides the picture, she is no different than anyone else. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for now." She skipped away, without a word. I want to get rid of her, but I'm keeping her for the picture. Just for the picture. Maybe, she would change.

"Next, Lady Carter of Dakota" A girl ran over to me and sat down. She shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm Carter!" She almost yelled.

"I know!" I replied, slightly annoyed. She's just too hyper.

"That's all the time we have. Do you mind staying behind?" She nodded and ran away. One less girl I have to deal with. I stand up to call out the next girl.

"Lady Jennifer of Columbia, do you mind joining me on the couches?" I scan the room to see her, and find she was the girl sitting with Cassia and Margaux. She gracefully walks over to me, and I kiss her hand. She blushes. "Hello Lady Jennifer, how are you?"

"Please call me Jennifer or Jen. I am no where near a Lady." She replied. She's the first one who asked me to call her by her name, much less a nickname. I smile at the thought.

"Okay Jen, how are you?" I said. She raised one eyebrow. She playfully slapped my good shoulder.

"First, you have the nerve to curse at Cassia, then you have the nerve to ask how I'm doing, knowing that you asked everyone else that question, even though you probably don't care enough to hear. What upsets me the most is that you have a bad shoulder and I assume no one has asked you about it. So, how are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Daniel?" I asked surprised she didn't used formalities.

"If you call me Jen, I shall call you Daniel. Now, answer my question." She replies.

"You sound like my mother," I say sticking out my tongue. She laughs.

"If you were the eldest of 4, you would sound the same way."

"Well, I'm the eldest of 3, so I don't understand your pain. As for your question, I'm feeling better, thanks for asking. I'm sorry to say, but that's all the time we have for now." She walked back over to her seat and I stood and called the next name.

"Lady Carly of Sota," A girl with golden blonde hair, who was sitting next to Carter and Johan strutted over to me. She must be a model. "Nice to meet you Lady Carly,"

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

"How is your stay at the palace?" I asked politely.

"Interesting," she said, staring out the window. She was just like every other girl. Nothing stood out to me about this girl. I decided I was going to let her go.

"Lady Carly that is all the time we have for now, but do you mind staying behind after I met all the other girls?" She nodded and walked back over to the other girls.

11 down, a lot more to go!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I promise to update faster, I've just been so busy! If your character wasn't in this chapter, she will be in the next, I promise. Thanks!**

**BAI and SORRY**

**-Penguin**


End file.
